Finally
by talulahbridge
Summary: At their friend's wedding will Harry and Ginny finally admit their feelings to each other and allow themselves to be truly happy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, spells etc...

Chapter 1

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, he wouldn't be able to put it off for much longer. There were only two hours left until Harry would be standing at the altar with Neville Longbottom as he married the love of his life, Luna Lovegood and walking down the aisle behind her would be the love of his life, Ginny Weasley. Although she didn't know that she was the love of his life, and she never would. The reason Harry was putting off the moment of apparition to the Lovegood house was because it would be the start of another day of mingled joy and despair. Every moment he got to spend with Ginny was both wonderful and painful at the same time. Wonderful because he was close to her, able to look at her beautiful face and drink in her scent, her bubbliness and her personality, but painful because he knew that she would never be his, that he would always have to leave her beauty, her scent and her personality behind and return to his own lonely existence. Ginny had moved on. She was with Colin, and she was happy, and as long as she was happy then Harry would be happy for her. Leaving her to fight Voldemort had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do, and at the time he didn't even know if he would live to return to her. Ginny had said that she would wait for him, but he had hurt her so much when he left her, and when the war was over and he had lived through it she had her brother to grieve for. How arrogant would he have been to waltz right up to her and say that she could have him back, he'd left her to do what he had to do and now it was over here he was, she had gone through a lot during that year apart, culminating in the loss of her sibling. He had been lost too after the final battle, he left her to grieve and to piece her life back together, he was always around and they would talk and listen to each other comfortably and that was enough for Harry if he could not have her as his love. As time had passed by she had met Colin, he seemed a decent guy although lately she had stopped bringing him along to the family dinner that Mrs Weasley insisted they all attend (including Harry and Hermione who had become adopted Weasleys) every Thursday night at the Burrow. He had been in a few relationships too, although he always inevitably compared them to Ginny and this would be the end of the road for them. He had broken up with Marie just a few weeks before, she had been a pretty brunette with deep green eyes and an insatiable personality. Harry had enjoyed her company and had fun on their dates but he never got the same feeling he did in the pit of his stomach whenever Ginny entered a room, that feeling, he suddenly remembered, he would be receiving a lot over the next few hours. He glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall once more and realised he could put it off no longer.

"Neville," he called up the stairs, "It's time to go!"

"I'll be right with you," came Neville's reply.

Harry had been so pleased when Neville had asked him to be his best man. They had been good friends ever since school and although they weren't as close as he and Ron were, Harry still appreciated his friendship deeply. In truth Harry wasn't sure who else Neville might have asked to be a best man, other than possibly Ron, and he had been looking forward to playing the role of best man. That was however until he realised that Ginny would be chief bridesmaid, as Luna's best friend and current flatmate, it had been glaringly obvious really that she would be first choice and a few weeks after Neville had asked him, his theory was confirmed. He had always, and often still did, dream of walking down the aisle with Ginny Weasley, but in his dreams it had not been following the happy couple.

"Ready then Harry?" asked Neville as he appeared at the kitchen doorway.

"I'm ready," he replied chocking back the anxiety in his stomach. He had become very adept at hiding his feelings for Ginny and even his best friends didn't know that he was still madly in love with the girl.

He stood up and prepared to apparate to the Lovegood house, he had a spot in mind near the house and he concentrated on the place as he turned into nothingness. The familiar sensation of being squashed through the air hit him for a second before he collided with something, heard a sharp scream, toppled over and landed roughly on top of someone in the Lovegood garden.

"Hi Harry!" said a familiar voice from beneath him. Harry felt mortified as he turned over to see who he had landed on. The sweet aroma of Ginny Weasley rose into his nostrils as he looked down on her slight form pinioned beneath him. Fantastic he tought to himself sarcastically.

"God, Ginny I'm so sorry," he choked out as he jumped to his feet and offered an arm out to pull her to her feet. She steadied herself slowly clinging onto his arm for a few second longer than she appeared to need, but then he had apparated right on top of her and she was probably a little shocked.

"That's okay Harry," she said breathlessly, reluctantly letting go of his arm.

"What the hell is going on here?" came a sharp voice from the other side of Harry, he spun around to see Colin walking towards them. "Why was he laying on top of you in the middle of the field?" he demanded turning to Ginny.

"He apparated into me Colin," she shot back punctuating the end of every word. "Not that it's any of your business anymore!" she continued before turning and bouncing away down the path.

"See ya later, Harry," she called over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Colin," Harry said turning to face him. "I just apparated from the flat and landed where Ginny was stood," he continued sheepishly.

Colin shrugged his shoulders and set off in the direction of the marquee that had been set up for the wedding.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked Neville.

"They split up last week," he replied, "Take it he still hasn't got over the jealousy thing though."

"What jealousy thing?" Harry probed.

"That's why they split up. Colin was really jealous of Ginny talking to any other guys, especially you." Neville responded.

"Why me?" asked Harry his stomach jumping a little, did Colin have a reason to be jealous of Ginny talking to him?

"He had it in his head that Ginny had a thing for you, she must have told him that you datad back at school and because she still sees a lot of you he thought she still had feelings or something for you. We tried to tell him over and over that it was all when you were young and at school and that she was over you now, and you over her for that matter. The fact that you and her brother are best mates wasn't a good enough reason either for you two seeing so much of each other. Anyway when he found out you were going to be best man, he told her she couldn't be Luna's chief bridesmaid."

"What?" Harry flared in an annoyed voice. Neville looked slightly taken aback at the sudden outburst and Harry chided himself for letting down his wall that hid his feelings for Ginny from the rest of the world.

"Yeah he said that Hermione had to do it, that he was not going to watch his girlfriend being walked down the aisle and danced with by her ex boyfriend, especially as that boyfriend was you. So Ginny told him not to. That she wouldn't be his girlfriend because she was not going to have her best friend's wedding organised by a jealous idiot. Then she stormed out!"

"Woah," said Harry.

"Yeah, she told Luna that she was glad it was over, she'd realised that she wouldn't be truly happy with him because he didn't make her legs go wobbly or something, I don't know women!"

"Yeah," chuckled Harry pretending to agree with this sentiment, however he knew exactly how Ginny felt. She made him go weak at the knees everytime she walked into the same room and if he wasn't going to the one to make her happy she deserved to have someone who would give her that feeling.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There nerve of that man, Ginny fumed in her head as she walked away from the gate, like it had anything to do with him anymore. If Harry Potter wanted to apparate on top of her then he could damn well do it, and more often if it meant she got such close contact with him although she could think of better places to be when it happened than by the gate to Luna's house. God that man could still make her go weak at the knees, so what if she'd held onto him a bit longer than would normally be expected when he helped her back onto her feet, she needed the extra few minutes to steady herself and drink in the musty, masculine scent that eminated from him. She smiled to herself as she thought of him landing on top of her again, once the initial shock of being knocked to the ground by a sudden appearance had worn off she had rather enjoyed herself. Although now she only had the memory again and knew it would be nothing more. What infuriated her most was that Colin had spoilt it with his stupid jealousy thing again. Okay so maybe he was right to have been a little jealous, she never had got over Harry. She had waited for him to come back to her after the war was over holding out for his touch and the words that would let her know he had come back to her. She had not tried to confront him about it; killing someone, even someone as evil as Lord Voldemort, must have been a terrible thing to do, even if it had saved so many people. She understood that he might need time to come to terms with that, she had told him before he left that she would wait for him no matter how long that would be, but he had never come back, not to her anyway. He had visited the Burrow, even lived there for a while before he and Ron had moved into a flat together in London, but he had always kept a slight distance from her, and eventually she had come to accept that he had moved on, all the time he had been searching for the horcruxes and destroying Voldemort something within Harry had changed and it had changed his feelings for her. She had made her peace with his decision eventually and found happiness with Colin, a guy from work, he had never sent sparks of electricity through her like Harry did when he so much as looked at her, but he had been kind and loving, at least until she had spoken about the time she and Harry had dated. Then he had turned into some jealous freak just because she still saw Harry every week at the Thursday dinner her mother insisted they all still went to, he had completely lost it when he'd found out that Harry was going to be Neville's best man and Ginny had had enough. She had realised that she wasn't really happy at all, she couldn't live with such a jealous person especially when she knew deep down that there was something for him to be jealous of, well on her part there was, and she couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Harry anymore. She would rather be alone without Colin, than with someone and unable to see Harry, if she couldn't have him as she wanted him then she would make do with the friendship that they had, even if it was sometimes difficult. She smiled to herself again as she relived the startled and apologetic look on Harry's face when he realised that he had landed right on top of her and tried to imagine his aroma once more before she opened the door to Luna's bedroom.

"Neville and the boys are here Luna," she told her as she closed the door behind her.

"Good," said Luna in her dreamy voice "I'm glad they made it," she added as if Neville and Harry were just guests and not the groom and best man. Ginny chuckled to herself, Luna was so calm and relaxed all the time even at her own wedding, if this was Ginny's wedding she would be a complete bag of nerves by now and her newly manicured finger nails would be bitten to the quick. There was a tap at the door which opened slowly to reveal Ginny's other best friend and Luna's second bridesmaid, Hermione.

"Oh Luna, you look wonderful," she cried softly attempting to stem back tears but failing miserably. Ginny looked at Luna who stood up to hug Hermione.

"Wow Luna, she's right!" said Ginny as she took in the simple dress ivory dress, it was cut low at the neckline with tiny beading along the edge. A full skirt fell from an empire waist line to the floor where tiny beads and sequins climbed a few inches up from the hemline. The dress had full sleeves which widened as the reached her hands again embroidered with beads and sequins. She wore her bright, almost white blonde hair in gentle waves down her back and her signature radish earrings were hanging from her ears, adorned with sparkly glitter to make them look more festive for the occasion. She looked simply like Luna but she glowed with pride and happiness and an ethereal beauty because it was her wedding day. The girls fell about in fits of laughter at their silly crying and Hermione stepped over to put on her dress as Ginny walked over to the window. Her gaze fell first upon the marquee set up for the ceremony and then followed the golden floor laid out from the opposite end of the marquee leading out to the field behind where George and Ron would be setting off fireworks later. At the end of the path her gaze stopped as it fell upon her brother, Neville and Harry she sighed as she relived the moment at the gatepost one more time.

"What are you looking at? Oh," said Hermione as she joined Ginny at the window, after following her gaze she stopped at the same spot at the end of the path, her eyes on Harry. "Ginny you should say something to him."

"No Hermione," she replied forcefully, "We've been through this so many times, he's moved on and I can live with it." Ginny went into the corner and put on her dress. It was simple like Luna's, Hermione and Ginny had picked it together as they would both be wearing the same, it was deep aubergine with a bustier style top and a long straight skirt. The back was quite low cut and the dress had thin spaghetti straps to hold it up over the shoulders. Like Luna they both wore their hair down but had been allowed to wear diamond earrings rather than radishes for which they had both been grateful. She looked at herself in the mirror, though not a patch on how lovely Luna looked, Ginny thought she looked quite pretty in the dress which nipped in at the waist and gave her a slight cleavage. There was a knock at the door and Hermione stepped over to answer it. On the other side was Xenophilius Lovegood who swept into the room in his yellow robes looking like a banana but fitting in so well with the theme of a Lovegood wedding.

"My Luna, you look beautiful, your mother would have been so proud," he said with a tear in his eye.

"We'll give you a few minutes," whispered Hermione as she ushered Ginny out of the room.

"What does he look like?" Ginny blustered as they ran giggling down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry, Neville, Ron and the rest of the Weasley men had made their way into the entrance hall of the house to have a couple of drinks before the ceremony, they were laughing and joking about the stag party when he saw her. He heard her wonderful laugh drifting down the spiral stairs before he saw her descending them. When he did he was sure his heart missed a beat, he had never seen her look so beautiful, although he knew she was a woman and not a girl anymore he had never seen her dressed in such a grown up way. He couldn't tear his eyes from the beautiful dress which showed off every curve in her body along with her cleavage which he had never noticed so much on her before.

"You look amazing," he heard Ron say. Harry spun around to face him, having never heard Ron say anything like that to his sister before, but soon noticed he was looking past her at Hermione who Harry had barely noticed.

"Thanks Ron," she replied shyly then she looked over at Harry and he realised she'd noticed him staring intently at Ginny. He quickly looked away but not before he caught that knowing Hermione look in her eyes. Damn he was letting his guard down again, to combat this he repeated Ron's sentiment to Hermione and added, "You do too Ginny. Right boys we were off for a drink I believe," and he turned to walk in the direction of the kitchen. As he turned he saw Colin heading towards them, he brushed past Harry roughly and went towards the stairs.

"Ginny can I have a word?" Colin asked as he approached the steps.

She ushered him to the side near the kitchen where they were out of earshot. Harry could hear a muffled conversation but got concerned as it started to become more heated.

"No, Colin, it's over get away from me," Ginny shouted forcefully. Harry turned to see her pinioned to the wall by Colin who was hungrily trying to kiss her, though by the way Ginny was protesting it appeared more like he was mauling her.

"Come on Ginny, you know we're good together."

"No, Colin, we weren't, not really and I don't want you back, get away from me." She tried to push him away but he grabbed her roughly by the arm and tried to kiss her. She winced loudly as he took her by the arm and Harry was moving forward before he knew what he was doing.

"She told you to get away from her," he growled as he grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Oh and here he comes, the knight in shining armour, and the nail in the coffin of Ginny and Colin, Harry 'saint' Potter." He spat venomously.

Ginny blushed almost the same colour as her hair but he didn't notice he was too angry with Colin. "What's that supposed to mean?" he retorted.

"You're welcome to her Potter," he said "She's lousy in bed anyway!" That was it, he'd gone too far, Harry felt his hand clench and through the corner of his eye saw all the Weasley brothers move in his direction but it was a slight, pale hand that reached Colin's face first and a resounding slap echoed through the hallway. Colin took a step backwards as he reeled from the force of Hermione's slap.

"Colin get over it, and if you want to stay for this wedding keep as far away from Ginny as possible because if you spoil this for Neville and Luna you'll feel more than a slap next time, and I won't hold off these boys either."

Colin bid a hasty retreat in the direction of the marquee as all the Weasley boys began to clap.

"Wow, Hermione," chuckled George, "I never knew you had it in you!"

"Well if any of you or Harry had done it your mother would have killed you, I knew he wouldn't retaliate on me, and besides," she continued turning to smile at Ginny, "I've wanted to do that for months, he's been a right git with Ginny." The looked into each others eyes and fell into fits of giggles. "Now, Neville and Harry get to that altar now, and the rest of you get to your seats, we are going for Luna and this is going to be the most perfect day for her, and you of course Neville," she added, nodding in his direction.

"Yes, Ma'am!" stammered George in a mock scared voice. They swept past the girls and Harry lingered his gaze on Ginny just a little longer than he should, she caught his eye and smiled sheepishly, "Thanks," she mouthed at him and he smiled. As he walked past Hermione he heard Ron whisper, "I like it when you are so commanding!"

"Ronald!" she said in mock outrage, but she smiled at him and Harry caught a twinkle in her eye.

"Come on Ginny, it's time to get the bride!" and with that they disappeared back up the stairs as Harry and Neville made their way to the altar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Can we come in?" Ginny asked while knocking gently on Luna's door.

"Come on in girls," answered Xenophilius, "Let's get this girl to the boy of her dreams!" They entered the room and saw Luna looking at her father. He was beaming at her and placing something on her wrist. "Look Ginny, Hermione, look what Daddy got me," she said thrusting her arm out to them, "It's a bracelet made from the teeth of a crumple horned snorkack," she beamed at them.

"It's…er…lovely," said Ginny, looking at Hermione and trying not to laugh. "Come on, that boy's waiting for you at the altar." Luna turned to the mirror to check her face one more time and Hermione whispered, "I think someone's waiting there for you too!"

"What?" Ginny asked as her stomach seemed to leap into her mouth.

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't see the way he was looking at you, and pulling Colin back too," she continued.

"Shut up Hermione, he only did that cause he's my friend and he probably thought Ron would look a fool if he tried to do it."

"And what about the lingering look? I saw it in his eyes."

"You're imagining things, Hermione, Harry has been over me for a long time, come on we've got a wedding to attend." She threw Hermione a glare which told her to stop the conversation but the smile on Hermione's lips and the knowing look in her eye told Ginny this wasn't the end of the conversation. Ginny dared to imagine for one moment that Hermione was right, that Harry was looking at her the way she wanted him to, that he still had the same feelings for her that she carried for him, but she dashed them away quickly and focused on Luna and her day. "By the way, Hermione, nice shot on Colin! I owe you one," Ginny whispered as they left Luna's room behind her and her father.

"You're welcome, Gin. And I still say I'm right about Harry, and just think you've got a whole day to spend with him as chief bridesmaid and best man!" That glint shone in her eyes again as Ginny thought about that fact, best man and chief bridesmaid would spend a lot of the day together, well at least I'll have the memory of a fun day spent with him she concluded.

Harry and Neville took their places at the altar waiting for the bride and her entourage.

"Harry, I never really got a chance to thank you for agreeing to be my best man, I know we're not as close as you and Ron, but you've always been a good mate and I'm really grateful." Neville said shyly.

"Don't mention it, Neville, we've been through a lot together and you've always had my back, it's an honour mate." He replied shaking his hand. And, he thought to himself, it means I get to spend time close to Ginny, however painful it was going to be he knew that he would take the memories with him. He reminded himself to keep his guard up though for the rest of the day, he had seen the twinkle in Hermione's eye as she had given him that knowing look of hers and he needed to quash those thoughts from her brain before she mentioned anything to Ginny, he didn't need her to be alert to his feelings and start being awkward around him. He just hoped that he wasn't too late. Suddenly he heard the wedding march music begin and he realised that hiding his feelings was going to be harder than he imagined as he caught sight of her again at the back of the room. She took his breath away and he found his eyes would not leave her no matter how hard he tried. He took in Luna quickly and thought she looked very pretty but in his eyes Ginny far outshined her and she smiled at him shyly when she noticed how intently he was staring at her. He made it through the ceremony only catching Ginny's eye once or twice and when he did he quickly looked at Neville and Luna who looked dazed, then again Luna always looked dazed so he supposed it was normal for the two of them. At the end of the ceremony Harry offered Ginny his arm as they walked down the aisle behind the happy couple. It was not the way he wished to be walking down the aisle with Ginny but he was enjoying the feeling of her being on his arm and the warmth she was giving off, it felt right to walk with her like this and he was disappointed when they reached the end of the aisle and he had to let her go. She seemed to cling onto him for a few seconds at the end of the aisle but he didn't say anything to her or try to let her go. Eventually she went to hug Luna and they were lost to the world of wedding photography and guest greeting for the next hour or so. It was a couple of hours later before he managed to see her again, she was seated at a table with Bill and Fleur chatting animatedly when the band began to play and the lead singer asked for the bride and groom to take to the dance floor. After a verse and chorus Neville looked imploringly at Harry to join them and Harry thought he would take advantage of his best man position and ask Ginny to join him.

"I think we have a duty," he said as he offered her his hand. She looked up at him with a cheeky grin as he spoke and took his hand. He led her onto the dance floor and took her in his arms. As she placed a hand on his shoulder Harry felt that familiar weakening in his knees, he placed one hand around her waist and took her other hand in his own. They danced until the end of the song and Harry was reluctant to let her go, as the next song began Ginny showed no signs of trying to move away so Harry continued to hold her and dance. The he saw Colin watching them and realised why Ginny was still dancing with him, his heart sank a little but he didn't let her go.

It felt so wonderful and natural to Ginny being in Harry's arms, when the song ended she thought he would let her go but he showed no sign of wanting to so she continued to hold his hand and sway gently to the music. She thought back on what Hermione had said earlier and remembered the different times she had caught him watching her during the ceremony, she began to dream that Hermione could be right about him but these thoughts were dashed when she realised why he was holding on to her. Across the dance floor Colin was looking at them with a furious face, Harry was he friend and would protect her honour at any cost, he was helping her to make him jealous.

"I see we've caught someone's attention," he whispered and nodded in the direction of Colin.

"A-ha," she sighed looking out at Colin.

"Not a big fan of me I gather?" he asked, "Neville filled me in on the details about the break up, I'm sorry about that Ginny."

"It's not your fault he's jealous about nothing, just because we see each other every week at my Mum's."

"Neville said you kept trying to convince him that there was nothing to be jealous of."

"Yeah, we did," continued Ginny, "I kept telling him we were in the past and that we were really good friends, I don't know where he got the notion from that anything would happen with us again."

"Well it sounds like you're well rid of him Gin, but if you want to keep dancing to make him jealous that's fine with me," he whispered. There it was, she thought, Hermione was wrong he was just being a friend, playing his usual noble part only this time helping her to make Colin jealous. That little hope that had flared in her moments before subsided and the usual heartache of not being with Harry Potter crept back into its usual place.

"We could really put on a show if you want!" he said animatedly

"How?" she enquired.

"I could kiss you, " he said. Her heart leapt at his words and she looked up into his face. "There's hardly anyone in here who would notice other than him," Harry continued. He heart was falling down again, he didn't want people to see them.

"Okay," she said softly.

Harry bent down his head and kissed her on the lips gently, every part of her body tingled with excitement at his touch and she kissed him back. All too soon he stopped and looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes with a wide smile, that was some kiss she thought to herself but disappointment flooded in when she looked at Harry, he was staring in the direction of Colin and she turned her head in time to see him leave the room.

"Think we've scared him off now," Harry muttered and he loosened his grip on her. "Want to go back to Fleur and Bill?" he asked.

No she thought to herself I want you to kiss me again, but replied with a quiet "Yes," before letting him go. He led her back to the table and left with Bill who was off to the bar for a drink.

"You look unhappy, Ginny," commented Fleur. "Iz everyzing alright?"

"Yes, Fleur, I'm just tired is all." Fleur was less than happy with the answer and looked in the direction of Harry, when was that boy going to realise how infatuated Ginny was with him, it was so obvious, mind you it was obvious to women but men, they couldn't see what was directly in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry spent the next hour mingling with old friends and catching up, his gaze occasionally wondering to the table where Ginny and Fleur were sitting. She looked unhappy and it was killing him to see her like that, perhaps Neville was wrong about her break up with Colin, she certainly didn't seem to be happy about it and she had wanted to make him jealous, she had shown that when she continued to dance with him and let him kiss her. He thought back on the kiss, it had been wonderful to put his lips to hers again and she had sent shivers through his entire body, but looking at her now he realised it had been a mistake Colin had left the room looking as unhappy as Ginny did now and Harry suddenly thought he had probably done a terrible thing. Maybe he ought to go and talk to Colin explain that Ginny didn't have any feelings for Harry anymore and that he had nothing to be jealous about, he had managed to convince the rest of the world that he didn't have any feelings for her and convincing Colin whom he hardly knew wouldn't be too difficult surely. He saw the guests heading out into the field for the fireworks display and he followed them into the cool night. George and Ron had done them proud with the display, everyone was enjoying it, the colours and shapes, the sounds that they made everything rolled together perfectly to create a spectacular show. Harry found himself hoping they would put on a display like that for his wedding one day, if he ever found anyone as perfect as Ginny Weasley to marry, which he very much doubted. The fireworks were drawing to an end when he thought about finding Colin, he looked around the field and saw groups of people all around. Ron and Hermione were standing with the rest of the Weasleys and Neville and Luna were stood with Neville's grandmother and Xenophilius Lovegood. He couldn't see Colin anywhere, come to think of it he couldn't see Ginny anywhere either. Perhaps they had made it up on their own he thought to himself and felt his heart sink again, but then if they had at least Ginny would be happy. He was about to head over to Ron and Hermione when he heard Ginny's choked voice from behind the trees, "I'm sorry Colin."

"I saw you dancing with him, and I saw you kiss him," he said in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry Colin, but it was nothing," Harry turned to go at this point, he wasn't comfortable about eavesdropping and he certainly didn't want to hear her telling Colin how sorry she was for kissing him, they would be back together before the end of the night and Harry decided he would make sure that Colin knew he wasn't a threat at all. He stopped abruptly however as Ginny continued, "At least it was nothing to Harry."

"What does that mean?" Colin asked briskly.

"It means Harry was kissing me to make you jealous, give you something to be jealous about but it was only because he's such a noble friend. But yes I'm sorry Colin it did mean something to me. I never got over Harry," from somewhere in the pit of his stomach Harry felt a leap of joy at these words, did she mean them? "He came home from the war and he' had moved on, got over me, I'd told him that I'd wait for him but killing a man, however evil, was still killing and he'd changed, he didn't want me any more and I made my peace with that." Harry suddenly felt sick, was that really what Ginny thought, that he hadn't wanted to come back to her? "I put my feelings for Harry away and met you, I was happy, you made me happy and I still enjoyed Harry's friendship and company but I never let my feelings for him come between you and me, but you did, even though you didn't know about them, you made them an issue because I still saw him every week and the more of an issue you made of them the more I realised that you had stopped making me happy." Harry slumped against a tree, he knew he shouldn't be listening but he couldn't tear himself away. After all this time Ginny had never gotten over him, but why had she not said anything to him? Probably for the same reason he had never said anything to her. "I really am sorry Colin but I can't be with you anymore, you don't deserve to have someone like me, I know I won't be happy with any one else until I get past my feelings for Harry." He heard her start to cry and Colin comforted her like a true gentleman.

"He doesn't know what he's missing," Colin said to her softly.

"Harry," came a dreamy voice from behind him, "Have you seen Ginny anywhere?"

"She's in.." but he was interupted as Ginny and Colin appeared from behind the trees. Ginny seemed to blush to the roots of her hair as she saw Harry and he excused himself to let her be comforted by Luna. His mind was racing as he headed to the house, he kept playing Ginny's speech to Colin over and over in his head, what did this mean? Could he really have the only thing he had truly ever wanted? He paced around the entrance hall to the Lovegood house watching Luna and Ginny. Colin walked away and Harry watched him apparate from the grounds. He seemed to be a decent man really, he could be excused for being jealous and protective over Ginny, hell wasn't he exactly the same about her? He watched as Ginny and Luna went back into the marquee and waited a few minute before heading in there. He had to talk to Ginny and it had to be tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh God, Luna, Harry must have heard everything I said about him to Colin." She sobbed in the ladies room.

"Yes, he must have." she stated dreamily patting her best friend on the shoulder. Luna had a way of stating the obvious that made Ginny chuckle slightly. "I wonder what he's thinking?" she continued.

"Probably that he can't believe his luck that Ginny feels the same way as he does," said Hermione as she entered the room.

"Stop it Hermione," Ginny chided, "We've been through this so many times, Harry does not have any feelings for me other than as a friend, he was only helping me make Colin jealous today because he's a noble friend."

"I don't agree with you Gin,"

"HERMIONE!" she bellowed in her face.

"Okay, okay, I'll keep my mouth shut shall I?" she said in a hurt voice, but she knew her friend was just upset. She also knew that somewhere nearby Harry was in the same turmoil as Ginny, she was positive that she had not mistaken the look in Harry's eyes as he stared at Ginny all day.

"Oh this is dreadful, sorry Luna, it's your big day and I don't want to ruin it but how could he find out like this? How could he find out at all? Things are going to be so awkward, and I was okay with us just being friends but not with the awkwardness there is going to be now."

"Ginny I really think you should talk to Harry," said Hermione sensitively.

"I can't, not today, not now. It's too hard, maybe I should just go."

"Oh please don't Ginny," said Luna, "We'll keep Harry away from you, won't we Hermione?"

Reluctant as she was to agree to that question Hermione found herself nodding at Luna, she didn't want Ginny to leave yet, and she was sure that if Harry would just talk to her, the day could turn out well for both of them.

"Come on, let's get back out there," said Hermione quietly. They left the room slowly, Ginny almost hiding behind Hermione and Luna and walked back into the marquee.

Harry stepped into the marquee and looked around for Ginny, he couldn't see her anywhere. Ron clapped him on the back from behind as he was scanning the crowds in the corners, "Good firework display heh?" he asked confidently.

"What? Oh, yeah," replied Harry, "Have you seen Ginny, or er any of the girls anywhere?"

"Yeah they headed into the toilets a few minutes ago, I think Gin was upset, I bet it was that idiot Colin again, I mean why can't he just get over this stupid jealousy thing? I mean it's not like you and her are going to get together or anything is it? I mean all that's in the past isn't it?"

"What? Yeah, no. I mean Yeah it is… all in the past, listen mate good firework display but excuse me, there are the girls and I need to talk to Gin." Ron looked slightly confused at Harry's comments and watched as he set off in the direction of the girls.

Harry had almost reached Ginny when he was interrupted by a tinkling sound, followed by the voice of Xenophilius Lovegood. "A-hem," he coughed, "I think it is time for the speeches, can I have the best man please? Harry my boy where are you? Ah there you are, come on up here Harry." No not now Harry thought to himself as he glimpsed the look on Ginny's face, she looked away from him and he knew what she was thinking. She was trying to avoid him because she thought things were going to be awkward between them. The crowd began to clap and Harry realised that he would have to postpone his talk with Ginny as he turned on the spot and headed towards the front of the room. Neville and Luna stood together in front of him and he saw Ginny join her brothers near the back of the room. He coughed in his hand and then began his speech. "Well… er…welcome everybody, on behalf of Neville and Luna I would like to thank you all for coming to the wedding, I know they are overjoyed to have so many friendly faces here to help celebrate their special day. When Neville first asked me to be his best man, I was overjoyed that he would give me such an honour. We've been friends since we first met on the train to Hogwarts in our first year. Neville has been a fantastic mate, he's had my back through all the battles, helped me find my way and even tried to stop me getting into mischief, sorry mate but you weren't very successful in that department! After a while I began to get nervous about being his best man, realising that I would have to stand up in front of everyone and talk about love. Love, something I thought I didn't know about," he glanced slyly at Ginny who was avoiding his gaze, looking out of the window at the moonlit night outside. "But I was wrong, being with Luna and Neville shows us all what love really is, the way they look at each other, they way they speak to each other, just the way they are with each other. I have never seen them angry with one another in fact I've never seen them look anything other than blissfully happy. I didn't believe love could be like that until recently, that all consuming love that makes your heart ache when you are apart, the love that makes your knees go weak when that special person walks into a room," Ginny chanced a glance at Harry and he was staring intently in her direction, she looked away, embarrassed and continued to stare out of the window. "That's the love that Neville and Luna share, Neville thought it was a woman thing this morning, saying that someone wasn't good enough for you if they didn't make you go weak at the knees, but it's not, it's a man and a woman thing, nobody should be without that kind of love in their life, everyone deserves to be happy with someone who can make them feel that way. I'm sure you all agree, and I'm sure you will all agree with me that a more perfect couple than Neville and Luna you will never find. I ask you all now to raise your glasses and toast the wonderful bride and groom! To Neville and Luna!" he offered his own glass of champagne, which he had been handed by a waiter moments before, into the air and was greeted with a resounding, "Neville and Luna," followed by much clinking of glasses and heartfelt wishes of good health. "Oh and," Harry added, "To the stunning bridesmaids, who polished off the beautiful Luna!" He stared once more in the direction of Hermione and Ginny in time to see her heading out of the door and into the garden. Harry tried to make his way through the crowd of people who were shaking his hands and telling him what a fantastic job he had made with his speech he shook hands and hugged many guests while trying to see which way Ginny had gone. He finally fought his way through and reached Hermione. "Where is she?" he asked shyly.

"She was heading for the stream, I think. Harry you are going to talk to her aren't you? I didn't mistake that look in your eye earlier did I?" he shook his head slowly and Hermione smiled. "I told her to talk to you but she thinks it will be awkward, she wanted to go home but Luna asked her to stay and told her we'd keep you away, but Harry you have to talk to her, I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen to me. That speech, knowing love, you were talking about Ginny weren't you?"

"Yes Hermione I was, now can I go?"

"Oh sorry Harry, yes go and find her, now, and tell her how you feel."

"I will Hermione," he left her standing alone with a smile as wide as a hammock on her face and set off out of the door to find Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry scanned the area outside of the marquee but couldn't see her anywhere. He looked in the direction of the stream but there was no one near by, he thought about going to the Burrow to see if she had gone home, but was sure she would have told Hermione if she had planned to do that. He walked around the marquee thinking over and over about what he would say to her when he found her, he wanted to kiss her and hold her and caress her, he wanted to run his hands through her long red hair and feel the touch of her hands on his neck, in his hair, running up and down his back. Where was she? He needed to tell her, put them both out of their misery, he needed to touch her. After walking once around the marquee he headed towards the house hoping she might have gone in there to be on her own, his heart broke for her as he imagined what she was feeling, knowing that he had overheard her conversation and thinking that he didn't feel anything other than friendship for her, and it broke again for her knowing that he could end it for her with one kiss if he could just find her. Harry reached the house and began searching every room in turn, everyone was in the marquee still and the house was eerily quiet, "Ginny," he called, "Are you here?" There was no reply but he knew she probably would not answer, she would be hiding from him, not wanting to be found by him. He walked into Luna's room where the girls had been getting ready earlier in the day. He could smell Ginny's perfume in the air and saw the bottle lying on the windowsill. He walked towards it and held it up to his nose, inhaling deeply the wonderful scent of Ginny. He looked out of the window in the direction of the Burrow thinking of her, if only thinking of a person would allow you to apparate to the spot where they were, but unfortunately that was impossible, without knowing where Ginny was he couldn't apparate near her. He was about to turn and leave when a familiar, shadowy figure, by the Lovegood's broom shed, caught his eye. The long, flowing, wavy hair of Ginny Weasley was bouncing the moonlight into the air. He was about to apparate there when he thought of earlier that morning when he had apparated on top of Ginny and though that this would not be a wise thing to do again, given the state she had gotten herself into. Instead he dropped the bottle and hurried from the room, down the spiral staircase, through the oak front door and out into the garden, he passed by the marquee, where sounds of music and happiness were drifting out through the open windows, and headed to the broom shed, which stood to the rear of the marquee. He saw Ginny sitting on a log outside the shed with her face in her hands, he approached her slowly and when she heard his soft footsteps coming nearer she lifted her tearstained face and looked at him.

"Harry," she gasped.

"Ginny, can we talk?" he said gently.

"Look Harry," she shot quickly, "I'm sorry you had to hear what I said to Colin, and I know that it's not something you wanted to hear,"

"Gin.." he interrupted.

"Harry please, let me finish." He stopped abruptly knowing exactly what she was going to say to him and knowing that he had to let her say it. "I didn't want you to find out like that, I never wanted you to find out at all, I know you don't feel the same way, you moved on from me years ago and now this is going to make things awkward for us. I enjoy your friendship, I value your friendship Harry and I want us to stay friends like we are, like we have been for so long. I couldn't bear it if I couldn't see you anymore because of this so please don't let it come between us, you have to forget about it but for now I think it would be best if we didn't see each other for a while. Hermione and Luna know about this but my brothers don't so please don't say anything." she pleaded. Tears began to spill down her porcelain face and Harry's heart broke in two for her again, he reached out for her but she took a step backwards away from him, "Harry please," she cried, "Ginny, you don't unders…" but she cut him off abruptly, "No Harry I do understand, you don't have to do this, stop being noble and such a gentleman, you don't need to say anything." With that she turned on the spot and ran down the field towards the stream. "Ginny," he called as he started to run after her.

"Harry, there you are," said a voice behind him. Harry stopped dead and turned around to see Neville standing there. "I've been looking for y… oh sorry," he muttered seeing Ginny running down the hill, "Am I interrupting something?"

Yes, thought Harry, "No mate, it's okay," though he inwardly chided himself for being that noble gentleman that Ginny was talking about. He turned back to see the moonlight bouncing off Ginny's hair as she disappeared down the hill to the stream.

"Harry, that speech was wonderful, Luna's still crying about it, mate. Where did you get all that from? I thought you agreed with me about women and this weak at the knees rubbish?"

"I changed my mind," Harry said absentmindedly, he was still looking in the direction of the stream where Ginny had now disappeared from sight.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, or at least I will be soon, look Neville, I'm really happy for you mate and I wish you all the happiness in the world with Luna but right now I have to go and get some of that happiness for myself."

"Oh," said Neville looking in the direction that Ginny had gone and smiled at Harry. "Ginny?" he asked.

"Just keep it to yourself for now mate okay?" he grinned sheepishly.

"Will do mate!" he replied and Neville turned back towards the marquee and left Harry to go after Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ginny reached the stream and sat down on a love seat carved by Luna's mother before she died. Luna had told stories to her of how her mother and father would sit on the seat watching the cold water plimpies swimming by. Ginny looked into the water and looked for plimpies but couldn't see any, not that she actually knew what they looked like. She stared at her reflection in the water thinking back over the day. It had not turned out like she had hoped it would, oh it had for Luna and Neville, they looked so happy and what Harry had said about them and about love was true. Harry. Why had this happened? Why had he overheard her talking to Colin and found out about her true feelings for him? Things would never be the same between them again, not now, when they were younger and it had been a childish crush things had been okay but now she was a grown woman and Harry knew that she loved him, that he made her go weak at the knees and he'd obviously found someone who did the same for him, because he had mentioned it in his speech. She had read between the lines when he had talked about finding love recently, he must have met someone who could make him happy, and she was happy for him, or she would be when she got over today and the disaster it had turned into for her. She smiled as she thought of him being his usual noble self, wanting to talk to her and tell her that she didn't understand, that he was okay with it and that he wouldn't be awkward with her, but she knew he was only saying it to make her feel better, that was Harry all over. She leant back into the seat and heard soft footsteps approaching, she turned and saw Harry come around the side of the seat and sit with her. She made to get up but he caught her arm gently, electricity shot through her body at his touch and she yielded to him, even though she knew that she shouldn't.

"Please don't go, Gin," he said huskily.

"What's the point Harry, we've said it all."

"No we haven't." he said forcefully and Ginny was taken aback by his words. She looked over at him and then down at the seat they were sitting on. Quite ironic really that she would be sitting on a love seat, alone in the moonlight with the person she loved most in the world, knowing he didn't love her back.

"Harry, you don't need to do this…"

"Ginny," he exclaimed, "Stop talking," she looked up at him when he said it and he took her hands in his own and pulled her forwards, he moved his face slowly towards hers and placed his lips gently upon her own. He kissed her softly but with a passion that had been burning inside of him for years. At first she resisted his kiss but she slowly relaxed her body and leaned into him, kissing him back with the same vigour her whole body was exploding with electricity at his simple touch. The kiss deepened and Ginny felt Harry's hands slide around her back, he pulled her closer and held her tightly as if he could never let her go. She twisted her own hands around his neck and up into his hair pulling it gently so their faces were as close as possible and the kiss intensified. After what seemed like a blissful lifetime they broke apart and looked at each other, breathing deeply and feeling their heartbeats racing. He didn't let her out of his arms and Ginny was glad as she thought she may not have been able to hold herself up.

"Harry," she whispered breathlessly, "Why did…?"

"Because I love you," he interrupted. She gasped and tears began to spill down her face again. "But..." she began, but he stopped her with a short gentle kiss on her lips. "I've always loved you Ginny, there has never been anyone else for me, you make me go weak at the knees everytime I see you or even think about you. My mouth goes dry whenever I speak to you and I feel like I'm stumbling through a conversation trying to make some kind of sense."

"But why have you never said anything to me?"

"The same reason that you didn't say anything to me," he replied, "I thought you were over me, I buried my feelings knowing that as long as you were happy then I would be happy for you, even if that meant I would be alone for the rest of my life." He was still holding her and she slipped her hands around his body and pulled herself nearer to him. "When I heard you talking to Colin, I thought you were getting back together with him and I was about to leave when I heard you say that I didn't feel anything that way for you, but that you did for me. It almost broke my heart when I realised how hurt you were that I didn't reciprocate the feelings that you had for me, but I did, I do and I always have."

"But after the war, you didn't come back to me, I told you I would be waiting for you, and I waited, why didn't you come back to me?" she asked him.

"I knew that I had hurt you when I left, I didn't want to do it but I knew you understood why I had to. But we were apart for a long time and when I returned you had a brother to grieve for, and things had changed, we had both changed in some ways and I thought you had moved on." She shook her head, "I waited for you Harry, I was waiting for you to come back and tell me that I was yours and I always would be, but when you didn't I realised that you had moved on, become a different person from the young boy I knew at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I had told you that I would wait for you and when you didn't come to me I thought your feelings for me must have changed and that we were never meant to truly be together."

"Ginny, I wish I had known this, all this time we could have been together, this could have been our wedding that everyone was celebrating," he chuckled and she looked deep into his eyes.

"Harry,"

"Yes Gin?"

"I love you too,"

Throughout the conversation Harry had slowly loosened his grip on Ginny, but at her words he pulled her quickly back into his embrace and placed his lips more forcefully on hers this time. She leaned into him again and her hands wound their way into his hair once more. Harry gently ran his finger tips up and down Ginny's spine and she moaned softly at his touch. They broke apart long enough to move off the loveseat and onto the soft mossy ground beside it. Ginny pulled Harry towards her and gently laid herself down on the moss pulling him with her so that he was propping himself up on one elbow and leaning down to continue their kiss. She felt every part of her body reacting to Harry's touch and she continued to moan softly as he trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders and round to the soft skin around her cleavage. His hand slid under the skirt of her dress and his fingers moved swiftly along her legs to the top of thighs. It felt wonderful to Ginny, to be kissed and touched and caressed by the one person she had spent almost all of her life dreaming about. As he reached the soft flesh between her thighs she shivered with desire and Harry stopped, pulling his hand rapidly from under her skirt, he looked up into her eyes, "Sorry," he whispered softly looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"For what?" she asked surprised at his sudden halt.

"This, it's moving too fast, I'm sorry, I don't want to push you, I just want to be with you."

"And so do I, so why did you stop?"

"You shuddered when I touched you," he said quietly.

"Not because I didn't like it Harry," she said seductively and she pulled on the front of his robes until he was laid almost on top of her. "Touch me Harry," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They heard voices coming from the top of the hill and Harry sat up quickly pulling Ginny with him. "You seen Harry anywhere Neville?" came Ron's voice from above.

"No, Ron, sorry. I haven't seen him since his speech," they heard Neville reply.

"Pretty good speech wasn't it? Like to know where all that stuff about recent love and weak at the knees came from though, I didn't know Harry was even interested in anyone at the moment, did you?"

"No mate," Neville said, come on let's get back inside, maybe Harry's in there."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and giggled then he leaned in to kiss her again but she stopped him. "Not here," she said, "Come on," and she stood up, holding out her hand to him. He pulled himself to his feet and took her hand. She tugged him gently and ran off in the direction of the wood between the Lovegood house and the Burrow. Harry could hardly believe that he was running with Ginny hand in hand or that he had just been kissing and touching Ginny Weasley by the steam. He hoped that it was not a dream.

"Ginny," he said out of breath gently tugging her arm to stop. "Where are we going?"

"To the Burrow," she said smiling at him and Harry caught a twinkle in her eye.

"We can apparate," he said, "It would be much quicker."

"I'm not sure I could do it without splinching myself," she said to him, "I wouldn't be able to concentrate, I feel so giddy."

"I can do it," Harry said confidently, "I can think of nothing else with such determination than being alone with you," Ginny blushed slightly as Harry pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she gripped onto him, she felt Harry turn on the spot and after the usual sensation of having all the air squashed from your lungs Ginny found herself standing at the back door to the Burrow holding on to a still standing Harry.

"Better landing this time," she chuckled. This time Harry blushed, "Er…yeah…em sorry about that!"

"Don't worry about it, I've started days in worse positions than beneath Harry Potter! In fact I'm hoping to end the day there too!" she blushed at the boldness of her comment and Harry grinned shyly. "You missed the mark a little with your apparition though didn't you?" she asked him. Harry looked confused, "What do you mean?" She motioned with her head towards an open window above them, "My room is up there," she whispered huskily and looked up to see the shy grin still on his face.

"Ginevra Weasley I would never presume to apparate into your bedroom," he said in a mock hurt voice, but the grin was still spreading across his face as he said it.

"Harry Potter I give you permission to presume to apparate into my bedroom any time you want to, Come on, " she said taking him by the hand and leading him into the house. She closed the kitchen door behind them and Harry pulled her once more into a tight embrace. He was revelling in the joy of just being able to hold her and kiss her again, but as a woman, a beautiful and desirable woman. They barely let go of each other as they made their way to the stairs but stopped sharp when they heard a loud POP outside the kitchen window. They hid behind the living room door as the kitchen door opened.

"Gin," came Ron's voice. Why could they not be alone? "Gin are you here?" she sighed and stepped into the kitchen leaving Harry standing stock still and silent in the living room. "Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, how come you're back here? Luna's been looking for you, she said you were upset or something and hoped you hadn't come home, what's going on you don't look that upset now, in fact," he said taking a step closer to her, "You look quite flushed."

"I'm fine Ronald," she shrieked, "I'd be even better though if people would just leave me alone!"

"Whoa, what's got your knickers in a twist, is someone in there?" Harry froze, he didn't really fancy the idea of Ron finding him hiding with his little sister, he was hoping to live long enough to see the inside of her bedroom.

"Ron get out," she screamed.

"Is it Colin? I thought you were through?"

"Ron just get out!" she exclaimed.

"Okay okay I'm off, I was only concerned about you, next time I'll keep it to myself. I'll tell Luna that you seem to be okay now," he continued nodding his head towards the living room. "Goodnight Colin," he called as he turned and walked back out into the garden.

Harry groaned as he heard another loud POP from outside. "Ronald, there you are!" Hermione's voice called shrilly from the garden. "Sorry Ginny," she said with that knowing twinkle in her eye, "I told him not to come looking for you, but he got out of my sight. Ron let's get back to the party." She commanded.

"Fine I'll go and find Harry for a drink, although come to think of it I haven't seen him for a while either, I hope he hasn't passed out somewhere." Hermione rolled her eyes behind Ron's back and then turned to look at Ginny, she smiled at her and winked whispering "I'll keep him away," and "Goodnight, Harry!" Ron was already outside waiting for Hermione and didn't hear her, for which Harry was eternally grateful.

After two POPS from outside Harry returned from the living room, coming up behind Ginny he slipped his arms around her slender waist pushed her hair to one side and began kissing her neck, gently nibbling and biting her creamy skin as he worked his way down to her shoulders. She leaned into him and sighed happily tingling in every spot where his lips touched her skin. She turned herself to him and stared at him through seductive eyes. She took his cloak from around him and began to unbutton the crisp white shirt of his dress robes, pulling it out if his trousers she slid her hands into his shirt and around his muscular, bare back She gently ran her fingernails up and down his spine and he groaned, enjoying the feeling of being able to pleasure Harry, she continued to stroke one hand up and down his back while loosening his trousers and running the fingers of her free hand around the top of his waistband, caressing the area below his stomach and gently, probing downward below his belt teasing and taunting him by removing her hand before reaching too far down. He kissed the top of her head and she took him by both hands leading him towards the stairs and up to her room.

She lead him into the room and over to her bed where she gestured for him to sit down. She returned to the door and closed it. Turning around to face Harry she began to bite her lip nervously, he noticed this and took it as a sign of hesitancy. He stood up and walked towards her, "Ginny, are you sure about this?" he asked. She nodded at him and whispered, "I have never been more sure of anything."

**If anybody wants to find out what happens in the bedroom I can tell you, but is it worth me continuing and adding the sequel? Anyone review me please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou to my first two reviews! The story could end at the end of this chapter but there is more, and a sequel if anyone is interested!**

**Don't own any characters etc...**

Chapter 10

Ginny leaned in to kiss him again and at the same time pulled his shirt over his shoulders and from his arms. She leaned away from him to look at his body, it was strong, and more muscular than it had been when they were young she traced her hands up and down before taking his hands and leading them to the zip of her dress. Harry gulped and slowly released the zip. She took her arms out of the straps and let the dress fall to the floor around her, Harry gasped at the sight of her exquisite, freckle covered body. She was wearing nothing under the dress except for a pair of small lace pants, and the stiletto heels she had worn with the dress. Harry stepped back and drank in her whole appearance, "Is everything okay?" Ginny asked, suddenly becoming self conscious of her naked body.

"Yes, " Harry whispered breathlessly, he took her by the hand and pulled her gently with him as he stepped backwards and sat on the bed. "You are so beautiful, Ginny," he said huskily, pulling her down onto his knees so she was sat astride him on the bed. She smiled shyly and kissed him with a hunger and passion she did not know that she possessed, and Harry returned the kiss with the same hunger. She pushed him down onto the bed so that they lay together side by side kissing and touching other. Harry ran his fingers along her legs and between her thighs, Ginny arched her back in pleasure and moaned as he kissed her body. Harry removed his trousers and they came together making love with ease and passion and ecstasy.

An hour later they were still laid in Ginny's bed, neither of them had spoken since making love but they had continued to explore each others' bodies with their lips and their fingers. Harry laid with his head on Ginny's stomach listening to her heartbeat, feeling the happiest he thought he had ever felt in his life. His fingers traced circles around her chest, neck and shoulders and he looked deep into her eyes. Ginny was running her fingers through his hair and staring back at him with the same intensity, it felt like the most natural thing in the world for them to be where they were. The world outside of the Burrow did not exist to them anymore, they felt like the only two people alive and would be happy to remain exactly as they were for the rest of their lives. Harry was first to speak, "When I was gone, when I left you, a day never passed by where I didn't think of you, where I didn't wish things could be different, easy, and we could be together. I used to take the Marauder's map out and watch your tiny dot walking up and down in the common room or the domitories, I would stare at it for hours as if I could really see you, hoping that somehow if I stared at it long enough you would know where I was and you'd be able to appear in front of me." Ginny smiled at him. "That day you came through the tunnel into the room of requirement I thought my heart would burst, it had been so long since I'd seen you and all I wanted to do was take you in my arms and bury myself in you, but I had job to do, and I still didn't know if I would come out of it alive." Ginny began to stroke his hair and gasped when she saw a tear trickle from Harry's eye and land on her bare stomach. She continued to look into his eyes, listening to what he had to say, knowing he had probably never spoken of it to anyone else. "When I knew that I was going to die, I left the castle under the invisibility cloak so no one would see me, as I left the main entrance I saw you, you were holding a young girl who was crying, she was scared and wanted to go home. You were so brave and strong telling her you would take care of her, I watched you walk her inside. I wanted to throw off the cloak and call out to you, wanted you to tell me that I didn't have to go, that I didn't have to die, that I could stay with you and everything would be alright, but I knew that I couldn't, that if you saw me and came to me, that I would never be able to leave you again and do what I knew I must do."

"Oh Harry," she cried, "You must have been so scared." She sat up slowly and Harry turned onto his back, propping himself up on the pillows. Ginny looked down at him as he continued talking. "I was scared but I had to do it, I knew that you and everyone else would have a better life. I approached Voldemort and waited, I gave myself and let him kill me without fighting back, I saw him lift his wand and heard the curse but the last thing I thought of was you, I could see you and the image of you gave me the strength to stand there and die." Tears fell freely down both their faces and Ginny leaned forward to hold Harry and be held by him. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I never told anyone about that, Gin," he said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but it finally felt right to tell someone about it, and I knew that someone was you."

She leaned up to kiss him again, this time it was a soft slow kiss that built up until they were exploring each other once more and making love in the bed where Ginny had spent so many nights dreaming about this but never daring to believe it would ever happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Some hours later Ginny fell asleep in Harry's arms, he couldn't sleep but laid looking down at her taking in every inch of her beauty, mere hours before this moment he had been alone and thinking about spending his life alone, he now knew that he would spend the rest of his life with this woman in his arms. Someday they would have a wedding like Neville and Luna's and Ron and George would be able to give a firework display to be proud of. He wasn't sure how long they had been away from the wedding but movement downstairs told him that the family were coming home. Harry wasn't sure how Ginny's five brothers would react to him leaving her bedroom in the morning so he thought it best to go up to Ron's room, where he was supposed to be sleeping, allowing Hermione to join Ginny in here, although knowing Hermione she would have found somewhere else to sleep. He gently laid Ginny's head on the pillow and kissed her forehead lightly before putting his shirt and trousers back on. He took one last look at the girl of his dreams before slipping out of her room. He apparated into the garden of the Burrow and walked in through the door, he found Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting with Fleur and Bill at the kitchen table, Ron was in the cupboard looking for something to eat.

"Whereyoubeen?" Ron mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Er…just around, got a bit hot and stuff in there, went for a walk in the wood, didn't mean to be so long, you know. Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Staying at Lunas, her and Neville have gone off on the honeymoon and she said she couldn't stay in Ginny's room," he lowered his voice as he continued so his Mum and Dad wouldn't hear, "said she had someone in there! Must have got it back on with Colin I suspect, wish she'd make her mind up. Though if he says anything like he did to her this morning, again then woe betide him, I'll knock him into next week!"

"Woe betide him? How old are you Ron? Have we travelled back fifty years?"

"Shut up Harry. Anyway yeah, Hermione's staying in Luna's room. I just hope Colin treats her right this time, and stops all that jealousy stuff."

"Or woe betide him?" guffawed Harry. "Well, I'm shattered," said Harry thinking about the last few blissful hours he spent in Ginny's bed, "I'm off to bed."

"Okay, see ya later mate, think I might apparate back to the Lovegood's and stay with Hermione," he winked at Harry.

"I don't need to know," he said putting a hand up and leaving the kitchen. He made his way up the stairs and passed by Ginny's room slowly. He was still amazed at how this day had turned out, and was annoyed that he wouldn't be able to wake up to the beautiful red head behind the door. He sighed and walked on up the stairs to Ron's room. He hadn't really realised how tired he was until his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep almost instantly and spent the night dreaming of a future with Ginny, a future that he now knew was highly probable.

Ginny woke the next morning feeling happier than she had in years, she stretched lazily and rolled over to face Harry, but he wasn't there. For one awful moment she thought that it had all been a dream however a glance in the corner of the room revealed Harry's boxers laying casually by the side of her bed. She imagined that he had woken and thought of her five brothers all sleeping in various rooms around the house and panicked. That was Harry, she could understand him, he had always been a bit shy about his feelings when they were at school, and there he only had Ron to worry about. She jumped up and set about finding some clothes to wear. Dragging a skirt and tight fitting t-shirt from her wardrobe she dressed quickly, while turning to look at herself in the mirror she noticed Harry's shorts laying on the floor again and giggled to herself. She picked them up and put them on under her baggy skirt, something to tease him with later on, she thought to herself. Ginny opened her bedroom door and bounced down the stairs with a wide grin on her face, she heard Harry's voice coming from the kitchen table and she felt that familiar weak feeling in her knees, though this time she knew that he would be there to hold her up. She bustled quickly through the kitchen door, "Morning," she called out. Replies came to her from different places at the kitchen table including one from a coy looking Harry, she looked over at him and he glanced at her quickly flashing the briefest smile at her before continuing to talk to Ron. If it had been anyone else she would have thought he was avoiding her, or feeling awkward about what had happened between them, but she knew he was worried about her brothers and nothing else. She knew he wasn't embarrassed about them, he was just unsure of how her family, especially Ron, would take it.

"You look happier this morning, Sis," bellowed Ron, "Take it you and Colin are back together then?"

"No," she replied. Harry's head shot up and he gave her a pleading look, she smiled back at him, trying to tease him, but he must know she would never have blurted it out in front of everyone.

"Just a quick goodbye shag then?" he retorted out of earshot of his mother.

"Ron!" Hermione screeched shrilly.

"It's none of your business, Ron," she quipped taking a slice of toast from the pile mounting on the table.

"So," Ron went on turning back to Harry, "Still up for quidditch later mate? Off to the field at Bill and Fleur's in half an hour, speaking of which, I ought to get my robes out. You're playing seeker on our side aren't you Harry?"

"What?" he replied glancing at Ginny again, he was hoping to be able to spend the day getting to know her again, and had forgotten about the quidditch game they had organised the previous day. Having not intended to get together with Ginny at the wedding the idea of a quidditch game had been pleasant, but now he could think of nothing more than being with her, but being the noble gentleman that he always was he knew he'd end up going along, damn he thought to himself. "Oh yeah, count me in," he looked apologetically at Ginny who smiled sympathetically at him.

She took another slice of toast and walked out into the fresh air, heading for the rope swing behind the Burrow, she sat down and thought back over the previous day. It had certainly turned out differently, not at all as she had expected, but definitely better than she ever dreamed it could have. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, they stopped as they neared the swing and she spun it round to see Harry standing there, he looked nervous about something, her stomach fell suddenly as the thought hit her that maybe he was regretting it, or feeling awkward about it, she suddenly wished that she wasn't wearing his shorts under her skirt.

"Hey," he said shyly. She smiled at him hopefully, "Hey."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I..erm..so..yesterday!" Harry continued, Oh god, no she thought, don't do this, "Turned out pretty well?" he asked in a high voice. She relaxed and her stomach returned to its usual place, a broad grin spread across her face as she looked at him with his puppy dog eyes, staring down nervously at his feet. She stood up and walked towards him slowly, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes, he was tense and obviously thought what she had just seconds before, that maybe she was embarrassed or felt awkward around him.

"Harry," she whispered wanting to put him out of his misery, "Kiss me!" He looked at her and smiled taking her into his arms and kissing her square on the mouth, gently but passionately.

"I missed you when I woke up," she whispered huskily in his ear as they parted. He grinned and looked down at her, "I'm sorry, I missed you too, but what was I going to do this morning? Waltz out of your bedroom with a big grin on my face saying 'Yes, I did spend the night shagging your sister senseless, oh and by the way Colin was lying when he said she was lousy in bed!'?"

Ginny's face reddened at this last comment and she looked at her feet, "Really?" she said. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted it until she was looking into his eyes, "Gin," he chuckled and pulled her into his embrace kissing her softly on the top of her head. "Look it's no secret that your brothers will have something to say about me and you, I just didn't want to face them all at once, this morning even after spending a perfect night with you."

"For a moment I thought you might have regretted it, or changed your mind," she said quietly.

"No way," he said forcefully and kissed her on the lips, holding her face in his hands. He released her face and took both of her hands in his. "Oh by the way I think I left something in your room," he continued shyly. She giggled and replied, "Yeah, I noticed! So you're going commando at the moment then?"

"Well..er..yeah! But I'm not sure I want to be caught by your family rummaging in your room for my underpants!"

"You wouldn't find them if you did," she giggled blushing bright red again.

"Why?" he said enquiringly, lifting one eyebrow.

"Because…I'm…er…wearing them!" she smiled shyly looking down towards her feet.

"Ginevra Weasley, I never thought you had it in you," he implored, "Can I see?" he finished, tugging at the top of her skirt playfully. She laughed loudly throwing her head back and placing her hand on his chest, pretending to push him away. "You don't have time!" a twinkle shone in her eyes, "You have a quidditch match to play," she continued as he pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed her neck.

"They'll be okay without me," he said in a husky voice still attempting to pull on her skirt.

"Noble Harry Potter, don't tell me you are going to do the ungentlemanly thing and let the boys down! You're their seeker!"

"I can think of other things I'd rather be seeking," he said breathlessly continuing to kiss her neck and bringing one hand up to cup her breast on the outside of her t-shirt, "Like the freckles on your bottom!" he finished.

"Harry!" she exclaimed in a mock, scandalised tone.

"Sod quidditch and sod being noble, I've done it for too long! Anyway," he continued, "Ron's ditched me enough times for Hermione, he can have a taste of his own medicine." She laughed at the hungry tone in his voice as he continued to explore her body through the t-shirt, caressing her neck with his lips while simultaneously pulling back the neckline of her t shirt to trail kisses along her shoulders. Desire took over and she finally relented, allowing him to pull the waistband of her skirt and peer down at his own boxer shorts. She quivered as his hands slid into her skirt and stroked around the top of the shorts. "Hmm," he sighed, "They definitely look better on you!" he chuckled loudly putting his forehead against hers. Ginny looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was around and then took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the woods at the end of the garden. Once they had found a secluded spot she pulled on his belt and slipped her hands into his trousers to check that he was 'going commando' this morning. She moaned deeply as she noticed how much he wanted her and dropped to the soft ground beneath a tall oak tree tugging gently on his shirt as she did so and Harry fell on top of her. "Hmm," she whispered excitedly, "This reminds me of how yesterday morning began!"

"I can assure you, I will be more gentle this time!" he replied.

"Don't be gentle on my account," she said with a twinkle in her eye. He looked down at her longingly and exclaimed, "Ginny Weasley!" before pushing himself up onto his knees between her legs. "Now let me see those shorts properly," he growled and he pulled her skirt down so she was wearing just his shorts and her own t shirt. "Now this is something I never thought I would see, even though I must admit I've had a few dirty dreams about it!"

"Harry!" she said in a shocked tone and blushed for the hundredth time that morning.

"Harry?" came a male voice from somewhere in the direction of the rope swing. They both groaned and stopped moving for God's sake would they ever be able to get it on without Ron interrupting?

"Honestly Gin, I love your brother but if he disturbs us one more time, then woe betide him, cause I'll knock him out."

"Woe betide?" she giggled. He laughed at her, "Yeah it's something Ron said when he thought you and Colin were back together, woe betide if he didn't treat you right! Don't worry I took an appropriate amount of piss out of him when he said it!"

"Shhhhhh," Ginny whispered.

"Harry, where the hell are you?" came his voice again.

"Ron," came another voice from further away, "Come back inside, he's probably gone home to get changed, let's wait for him in the house." The last few words were punctuated for Harry's benefit.

"Thank god for Hermione," whispered Harry, "I told her I was going to find you!" then he continued to kiss and caress the beautiful girl lying in his arms lifting her t shirt over her head and cupping her bare breasts in his hands. He gently kissed and sucked on them as Ginny's hand wound her way into his trousers. They kissed, caressed and explored each other again on the floor of the wood helping each other to remove their remaining clothes and making love to each other once more surrounded by nature. They laid in each others' arms afterwards trying to catch their breath.

"Sorry Gin," said Harry breathing deeply and leaning up on one arm to look at her, "But there's no way I'm going to play the 'noble gentleman' today, If Ron's playing quidditch all day and we can rely on Hermione to keep him over at her place tonight then I'm taking you to the flat and we're spending the day in bed! And no arguing," he added forcefully.

"You won't get any arguments from me!" she replied. They waited until their breathing had regulated before dressing quickly, this time Harry wearing his own shorts ("Aw Harry that's not fair," Ginny chuckled.) and making their way slowly, hand in hand, back to the Burrow. When they reached the back door Ginny halted, "What's the matter?" Harry asked in a concerned voice.

"You're still holding my hand," she pointed out.

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked.

"N..no," she stuttered, "But Ron's in there with my Mum and Dad and probably a few of my brothers," she added.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "I don't care," he said.

"Really?" she asked astonishingly. He pulled her into a quick kiss and whispered in her ear, "No, come on, I want everyone to know," and with that he pushed on the door, still clinging tightly to her hand and pulling on her gently. All the heads at the kitchen table turned to look at the door as it opened, Harry and Ginny stood there in the doorway holding hands and looking at each other lovingly. Hermione smiled knowingly and Mrs Weasley followed suit, George, Bill and Charlie looked at them all slightly shocked but smiling too. It was the look of shock on Ron's face which concerned them all the most. He looked at them curiously and Harry waited for some inanimate object to come flying in his direction, Ron opened his mouth and Harry prepared himself for a torrent of abuse, wincing slightly, "FINALLY!" Ron bellowed and grinned. Everyone in the room seemed to exhale at the same time, "Gin?" Ron asked, "Is that a twig in your hair?" Ginny coyly reached up to her hair and pulled out the twig once more turning a vibrant shade of red. "Why would you have a twig in…" he continued, "EWWWWWWW!" and the whole room erupted in laughter.

**You have to love Ron!! Hope you enjoyed this and thanks again to my reviewers. Thought I would add a synopsis of the sequel (though I'm still trying to think of a title) so you can let me know if you are interested!**

**A blown up broomstick, some holey knickers, candles, champagne, strawberries and a silk scarf! Will Harry get what he wants from Ginny?**


End file.
